


Shut Up!

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, M/M, Suits, Table Sex, UKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: As alphas and rival attorneys, Alfred and Arthur obviously hate each other. Things get out of hand when Alfred barges into Arthur’s office to discuss a case. (UKUS)





	Shut Up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayumiSato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayumiSato/gifts).



> Hello again! Hope you guys like this! :3 
> 
> Please leave a review with your thoughts on the fic! I love to hear your opinions!

“What the hell, you’re impossible, Kirkland!” Alfred yelled in frustration. Not being able to stop himself, he punched the desk, and Arthur’s neat pen holder shook and fell over, making his pens fall all over the floor.

Arthur fumed. “Oi, what is your problem?!” he yelled back, pulling Alfred’s tie and bringing him closer. His green eyes were full of anger, and he stared at Alfred intensely. His scent was strong and all over, trying to show who was the strongest alpha there, “This is my office, you have no right to barge here and make a mess just because you’re not good enough at your job!”

Alfred scoffed, angrily grabbing Arthur by the sides of his suit and bringing him even closer, trying to show off his scent as well. He wouldn’t lose that. _He_ was the strongest alpha in the room, after all. “I’m very good at my job! It’s not me who’s working on the defense of a fucking criminal and doing dirty tricks!” he said, not yelling this time. He was talking almost in a whisper - an angry whisper. He was taller than Kirkland, and he was using that to look at him from above. It was almost cute how Kirkland was trying to make himself taller in standing by the tip of his toes. _Almost_.

Alfred wouldn’t be seen dead saying Arthur Kirkland was cute. The guy was a complete asshole, with his sarcastic and petty attitude. Alfred hated his guts. Alfred hated his sexy British accent, his vibrant green eyes, his sexy frame in elegant black slim suits. Alfred hated him. Most of all when he was so close that it made Alfred’s breathing go a little bit faster. Arthur Kirkland was his biggest rival, and Alfred would not be seen dead grabbing Kirkland by the shoulders and kissing him senseless.

Good thing the office door was closed.

Better thing that Arthur kissed him back right away, still holding his tie and pressing their bodies together, one of his hands snaking to Alfred’s nape, entwining with his hair and making Alfred moan.

“There’s no proof that my client is a criminal, so you shut your damn mouth, Jones,” Arthur gasped as he parted the kiss, only to kiss Alfred’s jaw, neck and shakely undo the first buttons of Alfred’s dress shirt.

“There’s evidence…” Alfred whispered back when Arthur pressed his knee between Alfred’s legs, moving it up and down just slightly to cause friction.

“ _Circumstantial_ evidence.” Arthur smirked, and that was too much for Alfred.

He held Arthur by the shoulders and inverted their positions, pressing him against the desk instead and immediately kissing his neck, biting and sucking.

“You know… I’m not an omega. Biting my neck like that doesn’t have… too much of an effect in me…” Arthur said between pants and gasps.

“So what has an effect in you?” Alfred asked out of annoyance, but he soon learned that it was a mistake. Something glimmered in Arthur’s eyes, and that stupid smirk went back to his lips.

“You’ve never been with an alpha before, have you?” he asked.

“Of course not, I’m not gay!” Alfred answered without thinking, and then he was forced to moan when Arthur sat up on his desk and wrapped Alfred with his legs, their groins pressing against one other.

“Uhum, of course not.”

Then it happened really fast: Arthur stood up, went around Alfred and stood behind him, pushing him so he was leaning against the desk. Some other pens and papers fell down, but this time Arthur did not seem to mind, and pressed himself against Alfred, his hands touching and feeling Alfred’s thighs and groin, his head against Alfred’s back.

“You’re so hard,” Arthur whispered to him.

“Shut up, asshole.”

Arthur rubbed his hand against Alfred’s erection and he moaned again. “Gladly.”

“What are you doing? Are you going to fuck me?” Alfred questioned, turning his head a bit to the side to try to see Arthur.

“Do you want me to? I will if you do,” Kirkland answered with a large smirk. “I hate you, but I can’t deny you’re hot and that I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

Alfred didn’t want to _answer_ that. He didn’t want to _say_ he had been thinking about having sex with Arthur too. At that position it would taste like defeat, and he was too much of an alpha to accept that.

Alfred scoffed, but the effect was lost because two seconds later he was moaning again: Arthur was still masturbating him, and it was hard to stop his body from reacting.

“How would you even… do that. Are you telling me you have lube in your office?”

Arthur stopped at that, and Alfred thought it would be the end of it. As Arthur got away from him and walked to the other side of the desk, Alfred kept his position for some reason. The upper part of his body on the desk, his ass sticking out and trembling legs on the floor. Part of him didn’t want Arthur to stop.

Then, he watched as Arthur opened a drawer and took not only lube, but a pack of condoms from it.

He was smirking again.

“You’re not the only hot attorney I’ve been eyeing.” Arthur said, and then he winked.

“Ugh, I hate you.”

“I hate you too, love.” Arthur answered with a brief laugh, making his way back to where Alfred was. Calmly, he wrapped Alfred with his hands again, and pressed his erection a few times before slowly unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall down Alfred’s legs. He did the same for his underwear, and had Alfred gasping when he grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times.

“Huh, you’re bigger than I thought. By the way you act, I always thought you were trying to compensate for something.” Arthur said.

“Shut the fuck up, Kirkland. Just do it already.” Alfred groaned in response, and Arthur blinked, then nodded.

“As you wish, Jones.”

He put lube in his fingers and made Alfred separate a little more his legs before pressing his fingers to his entrance. He just pressed them there for a while, toying with Alfred’s patience, before inserting his first finger. The sound Alfred made filled Arthur with delight, as did the next sounds he made as Arthur kept on preparing him, scissoring his fingers, incerting and removing them to make sure Jones would have a delightful first time.

Finally, he put on the condom and penetrated Jones, and he grabbed onto some papers on the desk.

“Hey, those are… important…” Arthur complained.

“Shut up, just… ah… shut up…” Alfred moaned back, pressing his head against the desk and taking one of his hands to his throbbing cock, stimulating himself as Arthur, with both hands holding tight to Alfred’s hips, stroked him. It was slower at first, but he quickly stopped holding himself back and went harder, deeper, faster, stealing moans and gasps from Alfred.

By the time he was done, more than half his papers were on the ground and all crumpled up, and Alfred was hiding his face with an arm, panting, his knees weak, his face all red. There was cum on the floor for when he’d came himself, and both men were a mess.

“That was… something.” Arthur said after a bit of silence, adjusting his pants and sitting up in an armchair near the desk.

“It was not bad.” Alfred answered, finally getting the courage to stand up and put his pants back on. “But I still hate you.”

Arthur nodded.

“Would you like to grab dinner later? We can go back to discussing the case.” he proposed, smirking again. His scent was making Alfred feel things, and it was all over him. He could smell Arthur in his clothes.

“I’ll only be discussing the case with you again when we’re in court, Kirkland” Alfred answered, grabbing his belongings and passing a hand on his hair to try to make himself more presentable. “... But dinner doesn’t sound too bad. Text me later.” he added, looked at Arthur in the eye, and left without saying anything else.


End file.
